


Appropriation

by HecatesKiss



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9342593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/pseuds/HecatesKiss
Summary: Alec is known to 'borrow' items.





	

"Considering what he has said of his own Intelligence Agencies? I care nothing for what he may be saying of ours, sir." Q sipped from his mug and then returned to typing.

"He is demanding the Agent responsible's head, on a platter, Quartermaster."

"Luckily for Queen and Country that we have absolutely no clue where he is. What is the President saying?" 

"That he was warned about our Agent's propensity to _borrow_ items, and mostly return them in one piece." Mallory rubbed a hand over his face and sighed, aggrieved.

Q was privately thrilled that he had absolutely no clue, what-so-ever where Double-Oh Six and a Chinook Helicopter were.


End file.
